Haine et amitié
by MoiMeMione89
Summary: Cinquième année pour Hermione et ses amis. Cette année deux autres écoles passent l'année à Poudlard et ses liens se créent d'autres se déchirent. HGDM (mais c'est pas encore pour tout de suite...)
1. Une nouvelle année

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelles année...**

J'étais en retard en ce jour de premier septembre. Je franchis rapidement le mur de la voie 9 ¾ et me retrouvais sur le quai. Sur celui-ci, seuls restaient les parents et les jeunes frères et sœurs. J'aperçu le chef de gare lever son sifflet à ses lèvres, je me précipitait droit devant moi à la porte du wagon et sautait à l'intérieur avec ma grosse valise juste au moment où je sentis le train s'ébranler. Ouf ! J'étais arrivée à temps ! Je pris quelques minutes pour me remettre de mes émotions. Puis je me décidais enfin à marcher à travers les couloirs à la recherche de Harry et Ron. Je les trouvais quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de Ginny et de Neville en train de rigoler et mangeant des sucreries.

- Hermione ! Où étais-tu bon sang ! C'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être en retard ! s'écria Harry.

- Oui je sais, je sais mais j'ai eu un problème d'embouteillages avec le taxi et mes parents n'ont même pas eu le temps de m'accompagner jusqu'au quai ! Pff ! Je suis exténuée...

- Ouais ça se voit t'es toute rouge, dit Ron avec un sourire au lèvre. Allez ! Passe ta valise, on va la mettre avec les autres.

Un peu plus tard j'était enfin installée confortablement je discutait de nos vacances respectives avec Harry et Ginny. Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombres mais peu à peu chacun sentit le trac s'installer. En effet, cet année, nous allions pour la première fois, en ce qui concernait Harry, Ron, Neville et moi, être séparés car le directeur avait instauré ce qu'il appelait « Une année inter-sorcierscolarité ». Deux autres écoles allaient passer l'année à Poudlard et les deux prochaines années ce serait nous, les élèves de Poudlard qui passerions l'année dans leurs écoles respectives. Cette organisation était nouvelle depuis cette année et s'appliquait à partir de la cinquième année d'étude, c'est-à-dire l'année qui débutait pour moi. Le nombre d'élèves allait donc tripler et par conséquent le nombre de classes aussi. Harry, Ron et moi serions certainement séparés et je redoutais cela comme je n'avais jamais rien redouté auparavant. Bien sûr nous nous verrions le soir dans la salle commune mais ce serait sûrement différent. Perdue dans mes pensées, je m'assoupie et me réveillais quand le train entrait en gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Nous descendîmes et montèrent directement dans les calèches qui eurent vite fait de nous mener au château déjà parsemé de lumières qui perçaient les murs de pierre par les nombreuses fenêtres.

Mr Rusard, notre adoré et dévoué surveillant, nous accompagna jusqu'à la Grande Salle où nous prîmes place en attendant la répartition des premières années. Nous eûmes la surprise de voir que la pièce avait été agrandit, les tables allongées, certainement pour les nouveaux élèves qui n'allaient pas tarder à nous rejoindre. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, des professeurs inconnus entrèrent suivis d'une longue file d'élèves qui allèrent se joindre au groupe des premières années devant l'estrade des professeurs. Ils avaient tous les yeux levés vers le plafond magique, admirant la nuit étoilée qui nous surplombait.

- Je savais pas que « les nouveaux » allaient être répartis aussi ! S'exclama Ron.

- Ben apparemment, si ! Répondis-je.

- Imaginez qu'on ait à supporter quelqu'un comme la fouine à Griffondor... Ce serait horrible, murmura Neville.

- Hum...

La salle était maintenant pleine et l'on entendit l'éternel tintement que produisait le directeur sur son verre en cristal.

- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, cher corps enseignant, bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. Comme vous le savez tous déjà, nous accueillons cet années deux autres écoles ici et je prierais donc de vous montrer le plus courtois possible et pourquoi pas plus ! Nous allons maintenant procéder à la répartition des premières années mais aussi des nos invités qui ne seront des invités que ce soir car à partir de demain, vous serez des élèves de Pourlard comme tous les autres ici présents. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici et encore « bienvenue » !

Toute la salle applaudit Dumbledore puis le professeur Mc Gonnagal se leva et déplia un long parchemin et commença à appeler les élèves de première année qui vinrent un par un s'asseoir sur le tabouret et posèrent sur leur tête le Choipeaux magique. Puis ce fut le tour des « invités ».

- Adams, Courtney ?

- Serdaigle ! S'écria le Choipeau.

- Adela, Tom ?

- Serpentard !

Je regardais la table des Serpentard qui applaudissaient le nouveau venu avec enthousiasme et je fis une moue dégoûtée en apercevant Malefoy pour la première fois de l'année scolaire.

- Il va vite devenir acolyte de Malfoy celui-là... Encore un de perdu ! Dit Harry.

- Ouais c'est malheureux...

- Bolino, Sinthia ?

- Serdaigle !

Nouvelle slave d'applaudissement à la table des Serdaigle, nous attendions avec impatience le première personne qui irait à Griffondor car c'était les cinquièmes années qui étaient en train d'être répartis, donc nos futurs camarades de classe.

- Derreck, Christie ?

- Poufsouffle !

- Felton, Danniel ?

- Poufsouffle !

- Ferson, Phoebe ?

- Griffondor !

Nous nous levâmes en applaudissant ! Nous avions enfin quelqu'un dans notre maison ! Phoebe s'assit non loin de nous, les joues empourprées.

- Grint, William ?

- Sedaigle !

- Hanson, Emma ?

- Serpentard !

Il y eut des huées des autres tables y compris de nous et la répartition continua encore quelques minutes puis s'acheva sur Bridget Williamson et Matthew Watson qui furent tous les deux envoyés à Griffondor pour notre plus grand plaisir. En tout nous comptions dix-sept nouveaux membres de cinquième année au sein de notre maison.

Le banquet débutât et s'acheva sur le discourt annuel de Dumbledore en ce qui concernait les règles et les interdictions propres à l'établissement. Puis nous montâmes tous dans nos dortoirs qui eux aussi avaient été agrandis de manière à les partager avec nos nouvelles camardes. Il y avait quatre dortoirs de filles pour chaque année et nous y dormions habituellement par quatre mais il y avait maintenant six lits dans chaque. Je retrouvais bien entendu mes amies, Parvati et Lavande et Liu, la petite sœur de Cho. Deux autres filles étaient à l'entrée de la chambre et paraissaient intimidées. Elles ne se parlaient pas, ce qui montrait qu'elles venaient sûrement chacune des deux écoles. Comme les trois autres ne semblaient pas aptes à les mettre à l'aise, je décidais d'aller leur dire bonjour.

- Salut ! Moi c'est Hermione Granger et elles c'est Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et Liu Chang. Et vous ? Comment vous vous appelez ?

- Moi c'est Phoebe Ferson, répondit la première, salut !

- Moi c'est Angelina Lenson, contente de vous connaître !

- Bon ben c'est super, tous le monde connaît tout le monde ! Maintenant il est minuit et je pense qu'on ferait mieux de se coucher si on veut être en forme pour demain matin !

- Ouais t'as raison, répondirent-elle toutes en se dirigeant vers leurs lits respectifs.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous nous souhaitâmes une bonne nuit puis je plongeais dans des rêves agités en pensant à la nouvelle classe que j'aurais le lendemain. Je priais de tout mon cœur pour être au moins avec Harry ou Ron, au moins un des deux !


	2. Premier contact

**Chapitre 2 : Premier contact**

Le lendemain j'ouvrais les yeux et m'étirais, tout le monde dormait encore, finalement la nuit s'était bien passée. Mais tout à coup, le fait que nous étions le jour de la rentrée me revint en mémoire. Dans quelques heures je serais en classe, avec une _nouvelle_ classe et peut être que je serais très heureuse ou peut être tout le contraire... Je décidais de me lever, d'aller prendre ma douche et de m'habiller. Je descendit dans la salle commune et m'installait devant une des fenêtres et contemplais le soleil levant. Quelques minutes plus tard, apparurent Ron et Harry et nous allâmes tous les trois jusqu'à la Grande Salle où nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner sans trop d'appétit. Bientôt toute la salle fut remplie et les directeurs de chaque maison passèrent entre les tables pour distribuer les emplois du temps et nous indiquèrent les panneaux d'affichage où était punaisée la composition des différentes classe. Nous allions dans cette direction avec appréhension quand on nous bouscula.

- Hé ! Regardez un peu où vous allez bande de nullos !

- Malefoy ! Tu pourrais peut être t'excuser parce que je te signale que c'est toi qui ne regardais pas où tu allais ! Rétorquais-je.

- Qu'est ce que t'as la Sang de Bourbe ! Tu te sens plus depuis que t'es préfète ? Ben t'en veux une bonne ? Je suis préfet aussi !

Il y eu un silence puis reprenant mes esprit :

- Ben écoute on fera avec, c'est bête qu'il y ait encore des problèmes de distribution du courrier mais puisque c'est comme ça, c'est comme ça ! Mais c'est pas toi qui va faire la loi, met bien ça dans ta petite tête !

- Oh vraiment ?! Je suis terrorisée Granger ! Ricana Malefoy.

Sans ajouter un mot nous continuâmes notre chemin. Arrivés devant les panneaux d'affichage, nous commençâmes à chercher nos noms. Malgré la difficulté de voir les panneaux à cause de la foule d'élèves groupée devant, je parvins à voir le mien. Je parcouru la liste, mais n'y aperçu ni Ron ni Harry. Très déçue, je m'éloignais, attendant que ces derniers me rejoigne. Il Arrivèrent peu de temps après, un grand sourire sur leur visage.

- Harry et moi on est ensemble ! Dit simplement Ron.

- Ah... C'est... C'est bien. Moi je suis en grande majorité avec des Serdaigles, Parvati et Lavande et quelques nouveaux. Rien de bien passionnant en perspective pour cette année !

- Oh faut pas dire ça Mione ! Tu verras ce sera bien quand même ! Tu te feras de nouveaux amis !

- Et qu'est ce qui te dis que j'en veux des nouveaux ! Hein ? Je connais personne dans cette classe, Parvati et Lavande sont tout le temps collées, ça va être nul ! Bon je vais prendre l'air, à plus !

Je les laissais là sans ajouter un mot et me dirigeais vers le parc. Je marchais quelques minutes puis la cloche retentit et je retournais donc au château. Je savais que j'avais tort d'être en colère contre Harry et Ron mais c'était plus fort que moi ! Ils allaient être toute l'année ensemble et moi je serais seule dans une classe détestable. Ma classe se situait au premier étage, je montais l'escalier de pierre et j'aperçu « ma classe ». Le professeur Mc Gonagall n'était pas encore arrivé. Ils étaient déjà tous par petits groupes, petits clans, je détestais ça ! J'attendis patiemment que la prof de métamorphose arrive puis je rentrais derrière le troupeau dans la salle de classe. Bien sûr les places du fond étaient déjà toutes prises. Je me mis au second rang toute seule. J'observais les élèves qui m'entouraient. Parvati et Lavande étaient déjà en train de ricaner au fond de la salle. J'étais entourée de nouveaux ! A droite, à gauche et derrière. Ils semblaient se connaître tous, ou du moins ceux qui étaient assis côte à côte. Le professeur entama son discourt et le silence se fit peu à peu dans la classe.

- Bonjour je me présente pour les élèves qui ne sont pas de Poudlard, je suis le professeur Mc Gonagall, j'enseigne la métamorphose. Cette salle sera votre classe attitrée durant toute l'année. Bien sûr pour le besoin de certains cours tels que la divination, les potions, la botanique ou les soins aux créatures magiques vous changerez. Bon je vais maintenant vous énoncer le programme de l'année, avez-vous des questions à poser avant ?

- Non professeur, nous répondirent à l'unisson.

Quand je sortis de la salle à midi pour aller déjeuner, j'heurtais une fille de ma classe.

- Oh désolée, dit-elle.

- Oh non c'est moi qui suis désolée, je suis tête en l'air aujourd'hui, je me cogne contre tout le monde, je regarde pas où je vais ! Désolée !

- C'est pas grave ! Heu... Par contre est ce que tu pourrais m'indiquer la Grande Salle ? t'es d'ici toi non ? Moi je me sens un peu perdue...

- Bien sûr ! Suis moi ! Je comprends que tu sois perdue, moi je le serais aussi l'année prochaine dans ton école ou celle des autres je sais pas encore ! Au fait comment tu t'appelles ?

- Bridget Williamson et toi ?

- Hermione Granger, contente de te connaître Bridget !

- Moi aussi !

- Ah ! Ca y est on est arrivé ! Bon je vais rejoindre mes amis, tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Non. Merci c'est gentil mais j'ai les mien qui m'attendent.

- Ok comme tu veux ! Bon appétit, à tout à l'heure !

- Merci toi aussi !

Je me dirigeais vers Harry et Ron qui avaient déjà commencé à manger et parlaient en rigolant.

- Salut ! Bon je suis désolée d'avoir réagit comme ça tout à l'heure, je vous demande pardon.

- C'est rien Mione, on te comprend ! Répondit Harry.

- Alors elle est si terrible que ça ta classe ?

- Ben ouais pour le moment c'est pas super... Mais bon on verra bien.

La première journée de cours était passée et même si j'étais déçue, quelque chose en moi était heureux de ce changement mais je ne savais pas quoi. Une chose était sûre, une autre année avait bel et bien débutée avec sa dose de bouleversements en perspective.


End file.
